The present invention relates to a thread storing and supplying device for textile machines, especially knitting machines. More particularly, it relates to a device of the above mentioned type which has a housing with a driveable thread storage drum for supporting several windings of a thread supplied from and to thread guiding elements, as well as a knot monitor located before the thread storage drum and especially our invention relates to an adjustable thread braking device.
So-called furnishers of the above mentioned general type are known in many various forms. Threads are supplied to these devices through thread guiding eyes on which a thread deviation is performed. Thread braking devices which are arranged on the housings of the devices are predominantly formed as an adjustable disc brake. In addition, a knot monitor can also be provided. Knot monitors, which are conventionally used are such monitors in which the thread guiding gap is limited at least at its one side by a rigid part. All the above mentioned parts produce higher or lower thread wear which depends on the processed thread material, and form therefore fiber fuzz. The fiber fuzz can dirty the above mentioned elements or runs together with the yarn in an undesirable manner to the thread storage drum on which the fuzz forms a fiber ring.